Sentimientos a flor de piel
by Angelita88
Summary: Bella estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado aunque... se le podria llamar asi si conoces al amor de tu vida y este te salve?
1. Chapter 1

Sentimientos a flor de piel

Introducción

Era una noche fría entre las calles de Port ángel por las cuales caminaba Bella. Una chica común y corriente se podría decir pero a diferencia de las demás chicas ella no sabia lo que el destino le tenia preparado en ese momento ya que ella, como se dice, estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado aunque...... se le podría llamar así si en ese momento te encuentras con que el amor de tu vida, sin que tu lo sepas, y te salve?

Corría a toda prisa, no tenia una dirección fija, lo único que tenia en mente era alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de ser descubierta y ser llevada a ese lugar que tanto detestaba a sufrir los mismos maltratos había soportado con sus padres toda su vida.

Corrió y corrió, no supo cuanto, solo paro cuando sus piernas se sintieron desfallecer y le faltaba el aliento. Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por sudor y le costaba respirar pues el pecho le dolía. Sin mas se tumbo de rodillas para tranquilizarse y tomar aire.

-Al fin, hasta que pude salir de ahí

----------------flash back-----------------

Bella estaba en su cuarto tumbada en la cama leyendo por encima vez cumbres borrascosas esperando a que, como otros, el día terminara. Pero la llegada de la noche no izo otra cosa mas que desencadenar la razón por la cual huyo de su casa

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando a lo lejos pudo escuchar como algo se rompía en la cocina y alguien mal diciendo a los 4 vientos. Su padre había llegado borracho de nuevo

su madre hacia 1 año que había muerto y su padre nunca fue muy afectivo con ella pero desde la perdida de su esposa la vida se había echo insoportable ya que el alcohol era lo único que le importaba

tubo que vender casi todas sus pertenencias para poder pagar la comida y demás cuentas y a raíz de eso tubo que abandonar la escuela por que su padre solo se gastaba el dinero en emborracharse

como ella no se parecía en nada a su madre se lo vivía reprochando siempre con comentarios como de que no cocinaba como ella o no arreglaba las cosas como ella, en fin de que no hacia las cosas como lo hacia su difunta esposa.

Hubo ocasiones en las que, como no se parecía físicamente y con alcohol de mas encima, le gritaba que no era su hija que la quería fuera de su casa, que para el era una completa desconocida y pensó que esa noche no seria la excepción

-!!!BELLAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡, !!!!!!BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡, LEVANTATE CON UN DEMONIO, TENGO HAMBRE PREPARAME LA CENA.

Estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer pero sin mas que el poco valor que tenia salio de la habitación para prepararle la cena a su padre

-muevete que me estoy muriendo de hambre

no dijo nada y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidió pero cuando dio el primer bocado el infierno comenzó

-!!ESTA COMIDA ESTA HORRIBLE, NO SABE COMO LA DE TU MADRE¡¡¡

y dicho esto el plato fue a parar al piso de la cocina.

-!!!NO SABE COMO LA DE MI MADRE POR QUE YO NO SOY ELLA ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ ELLA ESTA MUERTAAAA¡¡¡

su padre se abalanzo sobre ella y cuando menos lo esperaba la tenia tomada por el cuello

-pues si cocinando y asiendo los deberes no te igualas con ella creo que al menos en la cama deberás igualarte le un poco-dijo este lamiéndole la mejilla y pegando su cuerpo al de ella

estaba aterrada, podia sentir su aliento a alcohol en su rostro y su mano que acariciaba su entrepierna y se pensó perdida, su padre abusaría de ella sin la mas mínima piedad, pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda pero en el ultimo tomo un plato que se encontraba cerca dejándoselo caer directo a la cabeza

-!!!!alejate de mi, cerdooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡

el hombre se tambaleo llevándose una mano a la cabeza de la cual ya se empezaba a ver la sangre. El hombre iba de nuevo sobre bella pero esta fue mas rápida y pudo librarse de el saliendo por la puerta principal corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le daban

-regresa maldita perra, me las pagaras

eso fue lo ultimo que recordó escuchar de aquel hombre

---------------------fin flash back--------------------------

Bella siguió otro momento mas ahí ahora estaba feliz, no sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer pero al fin era libre y ese pensamiento la animo a seguir adelante. Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar a paso mas tranquilo cuando de pronto sintió que no estaba sola y alguien la seguía. Apresuro el paso pero aun así la sensación no se borraba cuando infortunadamente al dar una vuelta se topo con una banda de hombres que al parecer ya estaban demasiado ebrios los cuales le dirigieron una mirada que la heló en ese momento e hizo una imagen en su cabeza que no le gusto para nada y sin mas paso lo mas alejada posible de ellos

-Hola preciosa ¿que ases tan sola por estos lugares eh?no quieres divertirte un poco?- dijo uno tomándola por un brazo

ni tarda ni perezosa Bella dejo ir un golpe directo a la nariz del sujeto. Estaba muerta del miedo pero en el momento en que la situación se lo permitió tomo todo el valor de donde estaba escondido y lo dejo ir en ese golpe

-Alejen se de mi o empezare a gritar

los hombres al ver a su amigo ensangrentado se abalanzaron sobre ella la cual ya había escapado. El dolor y la fatiga que antes en ella había desaparecido siendo reemplazada ahora por un sentido de la supervivencia inimaginable ya que ya sabia que le deparaba si ellos la alcanzaban pero cual no fue su mala suerte que al doblar en una esquina se hallo en un callejón sin salida. Su corazón parecía que iba a explotar pero no quedaba otra opción, tendría que pelear por su vida

-Vaya, vaya, vaya preciosa al parecer no tienes escapatoria, siento que tendrás que pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro compañero y de paso nos divertiremos contigo

Bella estaba preparada para lo que venia y tenia las manos encerradas en puño cuando de atrás de ella escucho una voz dulce pero fría que izo que todo su cuerpo se erizara

-no te preocupes me encargare de ellos, no dejare que te toquen

no supo en que momento fue pero un hombre se paro frente a ella dejando ver su gran espalda. Vio que solo llevaba consigo un palo. Sin enseñar su rostro se volvió un poco para hablarle

-no te preocupes voy a estar bien, tu quedate aquí- dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia los hombres

-les pediré de la manera mas atenta que dejen en paz a esta señorita o me veré en la necesidad de enfrentarme con ustedes – estos lo vieron fijamente y se echaron a reír

-mas bien apartate tu si no quieres salir lastimado niño además tu solo eres 1 y nosotros 3 que piensas aser? Agarrarnos de piñatas a todos con ese palo que tienes? No me hagas reír

-bueno no digan que no se los advertí- dijo el joven sonriendo

no dio tiempo a que se prepararan cuando 2 de ellos ya estaban noqueados en el piso pero un tercero se disponía a atacarlo por detrás con una botella. Bella al ver esto se abalanzo sobre el hombre el cual la impacto sobre uno de los muros de callejón asiendo que esta se desmayara en el momento

al día siguiente................

los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara a Bella, no sabia que había pasado ni en que momento se desmayo, todo era borroso en su mente y de repente como si le hubiera caído un rayo recordó todo. El callejón, los hombres, el tipo que la defendió. Se incorporo rápido en la cama pensando en que le había pasado a ese tipo pero cual no fue su sorpresa encontrarse en una lujosa habitación y sobre una gran cama

se encontraba sola y a un lado de ella un pequeño tocados y cuando se dispuso a seguir investigando la habitación una chica pequeña cabello obscuro en puntas y ojos color café claro entro a la habitación. Caminaba como si danzara algo que se le hizo muy curioso a Bella. Para cuando menos se lo esperaba ya la tenia enfrente de ella

-valla ya despertaste dormilona, has dormido gran parte de la mañana. Ten te traje ropa limpia y unas cuantas sabanas por que según tu aspecto necesitas un buen baño

la chica se acerco al lado de la cama dejando las cosas en el pequeño tocador que estaba al lado de la cama

Bella aun seguía en estado de shock cuando al cabo de unos minutos las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca

-Donde estoy? Como llegue aquí? Quien eres tu?

-Ay pero que malos modales tengo, disculpame, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen y llegaste aquí gracias a que mi hermano te trajo. Me contó una historia muy emocionante sobre como te salvo de unos tipos, como en los cuentos de princesas salvadas por sus príncipes.- un extraño fulgor se observaba en los ojos de Alice lo cual le causo escalofrío a Bella

-Y bien como se llama la damisela salvada?.-dijo Alice sentándose en la cama al lado de Bella

-mi nombre es Isabella - dijo un poco cohibida por el echo de estar en una casa desconocida y ante una chica que, aunque pensó era un poco rara, era muy linda ya que por un momento llego a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de modelo o actriz por que en serio que era bonita. Asta que fue cuando callo de nuevo en la realidad

-tu hermano, como esta? por favor dime que no le paso nada

Estaba angustiada por aquel chico a causa de la pelea, y como no estarlo? no todos los días te salvan de ser presa de ser atacada por un grupo de hombres ebrios

-mi hermano esta bien, que su físico no te engañe ya que aunque parezca de lo mas enclenque tiene lo suyo

Bella se sintió mejor, gracias a dios no le había pasado nada

-donde esta tu hermano, me gustaría darle las gracias por lo de anoche

-lo siento pero mi hermano Edward no esta y no se a que horas llegue y por lo de las molestias no te preocupes, sera mejor que tomes un baño y bajas para comer algo

Alice salio de la habitación dejando a una Bella algo mas apenada

ya bañada y con ropa limpia se dispuso a bajar a buscar a Alice por que su estomago ya reclamaba algo de comida.

Si bien la habitación donde se hallaba era bonita el resto de la casa era como un palacio para ella. Era realmente muy bonita y muy lujosa y con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol en todos los rincones ya que pudo percibir unas cuantas obras de arte que imagino que deberían de valer una fortuna no solo por la obra en si sino por que pudo reconocer que algunas de ellas eran muy costosas

por la vista que mostraban las ventanas pudo identificar que ya no estaban en port angel ya que un bosque se dejaba ver ante ella cosa que la desconcerto

tardo un poco en llegar a la cocina ya que la casa aparte de bonita era enorme y se sintió como un ratón en un laberinto. Cuando al fin llego a su destino Alice la esperaba

-pero que bien te queda mi ropa, te ves muy bonita

-gracias

-no me des las gracias, ahora ven sientate que te serviré un plato, espero y te guste

el primer bocado basto para que se le abrieran los ojos de par en par. Nunca había probado nada tan rico, sin darse cuenta la pobre se estaba atragantando de lo rápido que comía y miro la cara divertida de Alice"rayos ahora pensara que soy algún tipo de hambreada, que buena impresión estas dando Isabella"

-lo siento es que nunca había probado nada tan rico y creo que me emocione- no pudo evitar sentirse apenada pero es que estaba buenisimo

-no te preocupes, a veces yo también como así pero ese sera nuestro secreto

-Alice en donde estamos por que me parece que ya no estamos en la ciudad

-pues estamos en nada mas y nada menos que en forks ¿nunca habías venido aquí?

-aaaaaah, si he venido pero solo un par de veces pero..... creo que estamos un poco alejados del pueblo no?

-si a mi familia y a mi nos gusta mas la privacidad de este lugar pues como es un pueblo muy pequeño la gente anda con sus chismes y sus cosas es por eso que vivimos mas alejados del mundo y como podrás notar la casa llama un poco la atención. La gente piensa que somos ermitaños por que casi no convivimos con la gente del pueblo pero así somos nosotros

-oh ya veo

terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín para refrescarse pues hacia un día estupendo. Aunque Bella estaba todavía con la intrigante de como era el hermano de Alice

de nuevo en la casa el móvil de Alice sonó

-hola hermanito como estas, si ya se levanto aquí esta conmigo, no te preocupes yo me encargo de cuidarla mientras estas fuera, esta bien te veo al rato

termino la llamada y se volteo a ver a Bella

-era mi hermano me dijo que llegaría en la noche por que tiene mucho trabajo en la escuela pero que no se perdería la cena

Miro a Bella como si quisiera decirle algo pero esta no se animaba

-vamos sueltalo, que me quieres decir

esta se sorprendió pero ya ni modo se vio descubierta y sin mas hablo

-Alice como es tu hermano

-vaya pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. Pues mi hermano es todo un bombón, es guapo, amable, cariñoso, inteligente, carismático, en fin una dulzura de hombre creeme te va a encantar- dijo divertida

-Alice no digas esas cosas mira que ni lo conozco

-ay bueno yo nada mas decía.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron admirando las flores del jardín y ya entrando la noche pasaron a la biblioteca. Las 2 estaban sentadas tomando un te de canela que había preparado Alice mientras seguían hablando de libros, flores y demás cosas

las luces de un coche de pronto las saco de la platica y a suponer por la hora era Edward el que había llegado.

-ya llego Edward, esperame aquí voy por el para presentarlos cordialmente-

Alice saliendo de la biblioteca dando brinquitos emocionada. El corazón de Bella se empezó a acelerar, sus manos empezaron a sudar , sintió como toda ella estaba temblorosa, nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar

se paro de su silla para acercarse a la puerta y desde ahí pudo escuchar la voz de Alice y el que se supone era Edward.

-donde esta

-esta en la biblioteca, ven te estábamos esperando

al escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia ella rápidamente emprendió la carrera al sillón donde estaba pues no quería ser descubierta oyendo conversaciones ajenas. La pobre iba a reventar de los nervios hasta que escucho la voz de Edward, esa voz que había escuchado una noche atrás y la había dejado desconcertada, se sintió derretir.

Tomo el valor suficiente y volteo para verlo y saludarlo y ahí fue cuando pudo apreciar bien su rostro. Alice no se había equivocado al decir que era guapo pero se sorprendió mas cuando lo vio pues pensó tener a un dios griego ante ella tan bello y deslumbrante. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas, como si las hubieran talladas en mármol dado el color de su piel blanca. Sus ojos reflejaban una calidez que nunca había visto. Se había quedado muda solo de verlo pero reacciono cuando volvió a hablar

-buenas noches Isabella soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto

-buenas noches Edward, por favor dime Bella

en ese momento ni se imaginaban lo que el destino travieso les deparaba a sus vidas.......

espero y les aya gustado es mi primer fanfic

no sean muy severos con la critica soy novata jejeje

bueno dejes sus revews

bexos xoxoxo

Angelita88


	2. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

Bella estaba mas que nerviosa, estaba echa un nudo de nervios, la pobre penso que no seria capas de auricular palabra alguna hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz de su anfitrion que la saco de su letargo. El por otro lado ya estaba sentado en el sofa frente a ella clavandole una mirada que, por un momento penso, la iva a terminar derritiendo.

-Espero que la estancia en mi casa sea lo mas agradable posible- dijo sin quitarle la vista ni un momento.

-Claro que si- lo miro directo a los ojos pensando que podria aguantar su mirada pero fallo dejando su mirada nuevamente sobre su taza ya fría- Alice ha sido muy amable conmigo, no te preocupes y perdón por las molestias causadas.- por mas que lo intentaba el color rojo no desaparecía de su cara, cosa que el noto "se ve adorable" penso para sus adentros.

Bella se sentia ridicula en esa posición, como si fuera una cria esperando un regaño pero todo lo que pudo percibir fue el silencio en la habitación. Las palabras no le salian como si todas ellas hubieran salido despaboridas ante la presencia de esa persona. Tomo todo el valor necesario para poder hablar de nuevo

Volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse con un Edward absorto en sus pensamientos, viendo a un punto fijo a la nada. No pudo evitar de nuevo observarlo detalladamente cada parte de su rostro y cuerpo el cual se le antojo en ese preciso momento

-"Basta Isabella no es momento para pensar esas guarradas mujer asi que concéntrate y habla de una buena vez"- dijo para si misma mordiendose el labio pero sin dejar de ver al chico frente a ella. Agacho de nuevo la cabeza pues sabia que no aguantaria su mirada y se dedico a jugar nuevamente con su taza.

-Emmm…. Edward te quiero dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi en ese callejón, si no hubiera sido por ti……..- no pudo concluir la frase pues las imágenes en su cabeza la abrumaban. Cuando levanto de nuevo el rostro se encontró con la cara de aquel apuesto joven que le estaba sonriendo tiernamente. No entendió por que pero se sintió segura estando cerca de el.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada pues eso fue lo menos que pude hacer por ti, no era correcto que un caballero se quede cruzado de brazos si se presenta una situación de ese tipo y mas si es una linda dama como tu, pero dime.... como fue que llegaste a ese lugar, no quieres llamar a algún familiar con el cual comunicarte?.-

Bella se estremeció en ese momento. El solo echo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su padre izo que su pecho se oprimiera. El recuerdo de su madre y la casi violación que se había formado en su mente fueron suficiente para que las manos inconscientemente formaran unos pequeños puños que estaban llenos de furia haciendo imposible la salida de lagrima alguna. Edward noto esto enseguida y prefirió disculparse. Sabia muy bien que ella no lo paso muy bien y lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal

-Perdón veo que te incomode, si no me quieres decir no hay problema, me imagino que tú tendrás tus razones. Dime quieres un poco mas de te?

Había salido de esas imágenes que la atormentabas para encontrarse de nuevo en la sala con Edward de frente extendiéndole una tetera y de nuevo con esa sonrisa que la relajo en cuestión de segundos

-¿Hee?... o si gracias.

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que Alice entro anunciando la cena

-Bien la cena esta servida y no es por nada pero quedo riquísima así que síganme

El comedor estaba reluciente, de colores neutros en las paredes con algunos cuadros en blanco y negro alrededor y una mesa y sillas oscuras que lo hacían verse elegante. La bajilla estaba impecable, cubiertos de plata, platos y platones de porcelana blanca, manteles del mismo color, habia velas encendidas en una parte de la mesa que servían de decoración y perfumaban el ambiente con un olor sutil de gardenias y una agradable música de fondo que dejaba oir un piano suave y sencillo

Edward se acomodo a la cabecera de la mesa y a sus lados su hermana y su bella acompañante a la cual no había dejado de ver en toda la noche, admirando cada detalle de ella en todos los aspectos queriendo así tatuarse una imagen completa de toda ella. Miraba todos sus detalles, desde la forma de su cabello, el color de su piel, sus piernas, hasta enfocarse en esos labios rosas que hicieron antojársele que haría con ellos en cierto tipo de situación un pocotas intima y no pudo evitar sentir que un estremecimiento se hiciera presente dentro de el

-"Basta Edward deja de pensar asi o te traeras problemas; habra que pensar en otra cosa, concéntrate.- Se Reprimio para si mismo

La cena transcurrio tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilapara gusto de Bella quien peenso en incluir un poco de conversación a la cena

-Y diganme a que se dedican uds?.

-Pues yo soy bailarina y diseñadora y Edward es ayudante de medicina pero creo que las pacientes quedan peor de lo que llegaron al hospital cada vez que ven a mi hermanito, verdad Eddi?

-Alice ya te dije que no me gusta que hables asi de mi? Que pensara Bella que soy un aprovechado o algo por el estilo y tu Bella no le hagas caso a mi hermana.-refunfuño el chico algo fastidiado

-Por mi mente no paso nada de eso, te lo juro

-Ahora tu Bella. Háblanos de ti- dijo Alice atenta por saber más sobre la vida de ella

-Pues en realidad no ay mucho que decir, casi no hablo de mi con los demás, soy lo que llaman una chica ordinaria y un poco aburrida

-bella no me salgas con eso por que no te creo nada- le dijo Alice dándole una mirada que la puso nerviosa. Como se ella quisiera escudriñar en la mente de ella buscando algún tipo de secreto a través de sus ojos pero sin ningún resultado

-Nos podrías decir donde vives por ejemplo.

De nuevo todo volvió a surgir en su memoria asiendo que se tensara ante el solo pensamiento de lo que paso la noche anterior, esto no paso inadvertido para Edward nuevamente y para Alice quien quiso morderse la lengua por esa pregunta que, presentía, no tenia muy buena respuesta

-Discúlpenme, no es por ser grosera, pero preferiría no hablar de eso, solo les puedo decir que no tengo lugar a donde ir por el momento pero no se preocupen en el transcurso del día de mañana buscare un lugar para no darles mas molestia.-

Casi no se podía ver el rostro de Bella pues había agachado la cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas que sentía se le acumulaban en los ojos, pero cuando pensó que se harían aparecer un fuerte golpe en la mesa la sorprendió y al levantar la vista vio a Alice apoyada con sus 2 manos sobre la mesa protestando y gritando casi histérica

-Noooooooo, de ninguna manera te iras de aquí. No te iras para ir a meter en uno de esos albergues feuchos donde les dan quien sabe que cosa de comer y pasar frio, primero sobre mi cadáver antes de que te vallas.

-Pero Alice ya han hecho suficiente por mi, seria una carga para uds. Y yo no puedo permitir eso.

-No, no, no, no, y no tu no te vas, nosotros te cuidaremos y no serás una carga!!! Edward convénsela por amor de dios!!!.

Edward seguía sereno en su lugar meditando la situación

-Alice es decisión de ella, si se quiere ir entonces no podemos detenerla asi que por favor calmate

-Pero Edward no podemos dejar ir por ahí sola-volteando a ver a Bella- por favor no te vallas, por que no lo piensas un momento con mas calma si?.

-Alice, por favor.

Tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar sin decir nada mas. Es que acaso le había agarrado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo a ella, una completa desconocida prácticamente, como para no querer dejarla ir e invitarla a que se quedara con ellos? Bella veía reflejado en el rostro de Alice una gran tristeza y sintió como el corazón se le encogía ante el echo de que estuviera así por su culpa cuando ella lo único que había echo era brindarle su ayuda y apoyo

-Si me disculpan, estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan

Alice salió de ahí sin dirigirle la mirada nuevamente a la chica sentada frente a ella y dejando la cena casi intacta. Bella quería hablar con ella pero no sabia si era lo correcto en esos momentos, no quería causarle más tristezas. Quizás y cuando ella ya estuviera instalada en otra parte vendría a hablar con Alice para arreglar todo. Volteo a ver a Edward pero este seguía sereno y con los ojos cerrados hasta que le dedico su mirada y empezó a hablar.

-Debes de disculpar a Alice, no siempre es así pero debo de admitir que te ha agarrado mucho cariño para haberte conocido en tan poco tiempo

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería…..

-No te disculpes, ella tiene que entender y aceptar tu decisión veras que dentro de poco se repondrá pero…

Edward clavo su mirada en esos hermosos ojos achocolatados y con la mas serena calma siguió hablando casi en tono de suplica.

-A mi también me encantaría que te quedaras y en cierta forma lo que dijo Alice tiene mucha razón. No deberías de ir por ahí tu sola sin un lugar a donde ir, es peligroso sabes? Además de que la harías muy feliz.

Bella no supo que decir, estaba estática por sus palabras y su mirada, sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba de golpe con tan solo haberlas escuchado y en el tono lleno de ternura en que las dijo. Sintió temblar ante este hombre pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? Seria por sus ojos que resplandecía como 2 gemas o tal vez por su voz tan exquisitamente seductora ante sus oídos. La respuesta no la supo en ese momento y solo atino a quedarse ahí inmóvil, como si de piedra se tratara

-Entonces que dices, ¿te quedaras?.

Ella seguía en silencio mientras su mente trabajaba a prisa tratando de encontrar una escusa para no quedarse reviso su situación y concluyo que

1: no tenia a donde ir, 2: no regresaría a su casa por nada del mundo, 3: no tenia dinero y 4: por arte del destino se encuentra con estas personas planteándole la oportunidad que cualquiera en su situación no rechazaría. Medito un poco mas el asunto hasta que al fin…

-Este bien me quedo, pero con una condición.

-La que quieras. Dijo Edward sonriendo de alegría.

-Yo me are cargo de los quehaceres de la casa hasta que consiga trabajo.

-Hecho, ahora por que no vas con Alice a decirle la buena noticia.

Los 2 se levantaron de la mesa en dirección a su cuarto. Al llegar tocaron la puerta pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y ahí se encontraba Alice en su cama boca abajo fingiendo estar dormida. Bella se acerco hasta sentarse en su cama tocándole la espalda

-Alice no estés así ya por favor mírame

No obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Bueno al parecer si esta dormida, creo que tu tendrás que mostrarme mi habitación y el resto de las instalaciones de la casa, no seria divertido perderme ya que voy a vivir aquí no crees?

Al oír esto ultimo Alice salto de la cama con su cara radiante de felicidad. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Bella había aceptado quedarse con ellos y sin más fue y abrazo fuertemente a la morena parada a un lado de su hermano brincando de emoción

-No te arrepentirás te lo prometo, veras que seremos muy buenas amigas y nos divertiremos mucho juntas. Ho Bella me as echo tan feliz, gracias.- Decía Alice abrazada fuertemente agarrada del cuello de la chica y zangoloteándola de arriba abajo

-Alice me estas ahorcando, no me aprietes tanto.

Edward estaba en el marco de la puerta observando la escena. Veía como Alice le contaba a Bella los grandes planes que tenia para ella y como esta mostraba una cara de impresión y terror al mismo tiempo dejando que este pusiera una enorme sonrisa por ver un cuadro así.

Estaba feliz por su hermana y no solo por ella sino también por el por que además del cariño que Alice le había tomado, su corazón estaba manifestando un sentimiento muy profundo hacia la chica desde el primer momento en que la vio y en ese momento supo que este no seria ni primero ni el ultimo que sentiría.


	3. Sueño o realidad

Después de todo el alboroto que Alice aromo por saber que Bella se quedaría con ellos estaba exhausta pues aunque ella parecía una chica sin fuerza, en realidad, era todo lo contrario a como aparentaba. Quien diría que detrás de esa frágil e inocente figura se escondía un demonio atroz que, al menor descuido, te podría absorber en cuestión de segundos quizás

Ahora estaba tumbada en la que ahora era la cama de su habitación bañada y lista para dormir con una de las pijamas que le presto Alice y que ella rotundamente negó a ponerse pues la consideraba algo provocativa para su gusto ya que esta se componía de un pequeño camisón de seda color perla algo escotado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Vaya batalla que libro en ese momento y se imagino que si esto era parecido a las situaciones que los caballeros de antes tenían que librar ante los feroces dragones que se describían en las historias de ese tipo y si era así ahora era cuando los entendía.

-------------------------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta es mi pijama?- pregunto la morena con algo de nerviosismo

-Pues claro tonta, para quien mas va a ser.

-Pero……….. No crees que es algo llamativa? No tienes otra cosa?

-Como que exactamente.- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados pues empezaba a impacientarse

-Una playera y nos pantalones cortos no me molestarían

-Lamento desilusionarte pero no uso esas cosas, no son nada in

-Pero………

-Bella es solo un camison, nadie te va a ver a menos de que mi hermano entre a tu habitación y te vea.

Ante esta situación que le había planteado su mente había empezado a trabajar imaginándose la situación de aquello por que ella no era ciega y pudo apreciar que Edward era apuesto. Imagino a Edward entrando a su cuarto solo llevando puestos unos diminutos bóxers y postrándose a un lado de su cama pegándose junto a ella. Imaginarse el contacto de su piel izo que el corazón se le acelerara en un instante pero no paro ahí sino que dio continuidad a la escena con una de sus manos empezando a darle una caricia por toda su piel al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cara ante la de ella echando su aliento sobre su cuello. No supo como pero se la escena se había mostrado clara ante sus ojos y la sintió tan real que su piel se erizo por completo dándole un tono rojizo a toda su cara.

Alice estaba feliz por que había logrado su cometido por que desde que estuvieron en la biblioteca pudo notar como su hermano le lanzaba una mirada escaneándola de arriba abajo la cual pensó había sido por que su hermano estaba interesado en la chica y no solo por el físico por que ella no era fea sino todo lo contrario ya que tenia un cuerpo con unas lindas curvas que llamaban la atención de los chicos, su cabello era largo, algo ondulado y de un tono café obscuro y esos ojos color chocolate eran atrayentes a cualquiera. Sabía de antemano que Edward ya había visto bien esas cualidades y que le habían gustado lo cual le dieron los motivos suficientes para armar una de sus tantas estrategias que tenia para con ellos. Al ver la cara de Bella tubo que expandir una sonrisa discreta.

-Anda ve y prepárate para dormir. Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo, dulces sueños.

-Alice espera, la pijama……

-La pijama nada o que prefieres dormir desnuda? por que si es así por mi no ay problema

-No claro que no, como se te ocurre.- Dijo Bella aun mas alarmada y mas roja.

-Si sigues así lo único que vas a lograr es que yo misma te ponga la pijama

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Alice que le dieron el presentimiento de que iba en serio la amenaza si no cedía, había perdido la batalla, las 2 lo sabían, así que no izo mas que resignarse ya que no quería terminar corriendo por toda la habitación con Alice detrás de ella tratando de ponerle la pijama aunque pensó seria una escena muy cómica

-Está bien me la pondré.

Muy resignada se encamino al baño para tomar una ducha y ponerse la pijama. Tubo que bañarse con agua fría gracias a su imaginación tan activa. Por que tenia que colarse la imagen de Edward en momentos como ese? No lo sabia a ciencia cierta pero lo que si sabia es que no le molestaba para nada la imagen de Edward con ella en brazos y sintió como un nuevo escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda haciendo que se erizara a mas no poder

-Estúpida imaginación la mía, sera mejor que te tranquilices Bella o se te harán trizas los nervios y no podrás dormir.

Ante esto ultimo empezó a regular la temperatura del agua nuevamente para dar paso a una relajante caída de agua caliente que hizo que se le relajara cada musculo de su cuerpo y desapareciera todo rastro de escalofrío en su piel

Salio de la regadera envuelta solo con una suave toalla que se dedico a palpar por unos minutos pues estaba deliciosamente suave. Se acerco al espejo del lavamanos y lo limpio para verse mejor pues había mucho vapor en la habitación, se miro un segundo al espejo, sentía la cara arder y decidió mojarse con agua fría, cual no fue su sorpresa al mirar de nuevo hacia el espejo y ver a Edward parado detrás de ella viéndola con una mirada llena de deseo. Se quedo helada ante la imagen un momento, desde cuando estaba ahí se había preguntado, acaso el estuvo de espectador todo el rato que paso en la regadera? volteo a ver a su acompañante pero ya no estaba y fue cuando entendió que estaba sola desde el principio y el nunca estuvo ahí. Volteo de nuevo ante el espejo.

-Loca ya estas delirando, sera mejor que te duermas.

Tomo la bata y se la puso saliendo así del baño antes de que un nuevo delirio apareciera mas lo que se topo fuera de este, sabia, no era un para nada un delirio pues recargado junto a su ventana estaba el dueño de ese par de ojos esmeralda que hacía unos minutos querían comérsela de pies a cabeza. No atino mas que al disimulo para que no notaran su nerviosismo y es que como lo iba a explicar -"perdón pero ase unos momentos te vi por el espejo de mi baño y tu mirada me puso nerviosa pero me di cuenta que solo era un espejismo causado por un delirio que tuve" si que ingenioso Bella, en verdad muy ingenioso.- se dijo a si misma en una reprimenda mental

Edward por otro lado al ver salir a la morena de su baño quedo pasmado ante la imagen de ella bajo ese diminuto camisón que le asentaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo y sintió como un cosquilleo invadía su estomago como si mariposas volaran en el. Trato de concentrarse solo en su rostro el cual tampoco le facilitaba las cosas ya que esos ojos chocolate lo cautivaron y ese aire sexy que le dio su cabello mojado a un lado de su hombro dejando al descubierto una parte de su cuello que le invitaba seductoramente de sobremanera a acercarse a el y aspirar ese perfume que de el emanaba. Esto logro que el cosquilleo aumentara asiendo ahora trabajar su acalorada cabeza de una forma demasiado perversa-"Tranquilo Edward piensa en otra cosa"- se decía viendo aun a Bella

Alice por otro lado se encontraba divertida con la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Se estaba riendo internamente al ver la cara de esos 2, nunca pensó que su hermano reaccionaria así ante ella de esa manera y mas con el camisón que intencionalmente le presto a su hermana que también vio que estaba nerviosa ante la figura de su hermano pues nunca se imagino que el estaría ahí. Que facíl había sido para ella convencer al chico de que tenia que darle las buenas noches a la morena, cosa que el no objeto en hacer, sin imaginar con lo que se iba a encontrar. Se hubieran escuchado sus carcajadas en toda la habitación por toda la imagen que, valió la pena haber armado, estaba disfrutando en esos momentos en tan poco tiempo. Toda una hazaña para ella en realidad.

-Hola emm.... solo venia a darte las buenas noches y decirte que si necesitas algo _"como por ejemplo compañía nocturna pensó para el reprimiéndose despues" _me llames, mi habitación es la tercera a la derecha -"_por si quieres colarte hasta ahí a media noche. Ya basta Edward comportate".- _bueno me retiro hasta mañana y que descanses.

Sin mas un Edward algo nervioso salio de la habitación encaminándose a la suya apresuradamente, al estar dentro de estas lo único que izo fue apoyarse contra la puerta y desabotonarse la camisa dando grandes bocanadas de aire

-Que rayos fue todo eso?.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Se levanto del piso camino hacia el baño quitándose en el trayecto prenda a prenda llegando semi desnudo dejando al descubierto su bien torneado cuerpo. Se puso bajo la regadera y abrió la válvula dejando caer de golpe un chorro de agua fría sobre el. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que recordó la imagen de la chica con ese sensual camisón de seda. Se imagino arrancándolo ferozmente para ver lo que estaba oculto bajo el y la imagen de la chica desnuda lo erizo completamente soltando a la vez un gruñido de lo que parecía un placer frustrado

No supo en que momento fue en el que su miembro empezó a dar muestras sobre su frustración. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dar rienda suelta a su imaginación para calmar el ansia de el sobre la morena quien visualizo recostada en su cama cubierta solo con las sabanas y a el yendo a su encuentro. Su mano ya estaba alrededor de su virilidad para empezar a desarrollar a placer la escena dando suaves movimientos al principio.

El estaba sobre ella con la sabana de por medio empezando a besarla poco a poco en esos labios carnosos para luego morderlos y empezar a formar un camino con sus labios desde la barbilla hasta su cuello, pudo imaginarla gimiendo ante esto e hizo que acelerara poco a poco sus masajes a su pene asiendo crecer la sensación de éxtasis en el. La escena siguió desarrollándose con el ahora entre las piernas de la chica imaginándose como seria tener la punta de su pene, ahora mas duro y erecto, justo en la entrada de aquella feminidad, pensó, tan cálida y humedad. Se sentía morir en ese instante

No supo como pero alcanzo a percibir los gemidos de la chica que ahora era penetrada por el tan pasional y salvaje como su mente se lo permitía Sus gemidos no tardaron en aparecer y aunque el agua fría seguía cayendo sobre su espalda este ni se inmutaba pues ahora su cuerpo hervía ante el sueño de su propia lujuria que lo estaba llevando al limite.

Sus gruñidos se hicieron mas fuertes mientras que sus movimientos estaban por causarle un orgasmo tremendo y así fue al cabo de unos segundos dejando que saliera de su boca un gemido que sintió liberaba su alma, tubo que apoyarse sobre la pared pues pensó que de un momento a otro caería al piso. Aun jadeante y temblando en su boca se formo una enorme sonrisa que ocupo toda su cara.

-Que me as hecho pequeña. Mira lo que me hiciste hacer por tu culpa.

Todavía no era consciente de lo que había echo y menos como lo había echo. Tomo una toalla enrollándola en su cintura y salio del baño menos acalorado de lo que había entrado recostándose luego sobre su cama pensando de nuevo en ella y en que era lo que lo había cautivado, varias cosas se le vinieron a la mente pero la que mas visualizo fueron esos ojos achocolatados en los cuales, pensó, se podía ver reflejada su alma. Cerro sus ojos aun pensando en esto y sin querer callo en los brazos de Morfeo que lo habían transportado a un sueño muy parecido al que había interpretado en el baño minutos a tras.

Mientras tanto la chica de la mirada achocolatada y la pequeña duende aun seguían despiertas.

-Bien entonces hasta mañana y que tengas dulces sueños

Decía a forma de despedida la duendecilla pero antes de que ella pudiera salir de la habitación la voz de la morena la llamo nuevamente

-Alice

-Si?

-Gracias por todo han sido muy buenos conmigo espero poder pagarles un día- la mirada que le dedico ante esto ultimo que dijo demostraba ternura, gratitud y cariño cosa que hizo que Alice se dirigiera hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

-No tienes por que darlas y mucho menos pagarnos por esto pues lo asemos con mucho cariño además se supone que eres mi hermana no? Y como tal solo hago lo que las hermanas hacen. Ahora a dormir jovencita que ya es tarde, descansa

-------------------------------------fin flas back--------------------------------------------

No podía todavía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando ahora con su vida, se sentía como si estuviera dentro de la dimensión desconocida. En su interior estaba feliz ya que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez, después de la muerte de su madre, que se había sentido querida por alguien de esa forma en que su "hermana", como a Alice le gustaba que ella la llamara, le había demostrado y eso que no era nada suyo mas que una chica que hace unas horas había conocido pero aun así estaba feliz y, por que no, consideraría a la pequeña duende como si fueran de la misma familia. Ante este último pensamiento sonrió para sus adentros

Había otro pensamiento que también vagaba por su cabeza, su nombre Edward. Pensaba en sus ojos en el momento en que sus miradas se toparon y como esos ojos querían algo mas de ella como si buscara algo en su y su duda era si había encontrado "eso" que buscaba. Volteo a ver el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que marcaban la 1:30am, decidió cerrar sus ojos para entregarse poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen de un par de ojos verdes que le habían quitado el aliento minutos atrás. Un aire fresco se colaba por su ventana sirviéndole este de arrullo que la transportaría a un sueño que terminaría como una horrenda pesadilla.


	4. Pesadilla

No sabia en donde estaba, solo podía oír un murmullo a su alrededor, estaba a oscuras hasta que comprendió que solo tenia los ojos cerrados los cuales fue abriendo poco a poco y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la cama de su antigua habitación. Se levanto lentamente tratando de recordar como es que había llegado ahí y el por que estaba ahí hasta que escucho como se rompía algo en la planta de abajo.

Salió de su cuarto sigilosa para ver si escuchaba algo más pero nada, el silencio reinaba en esos momentos. Poco a poco empezó a bajar las escaleras pero todo estaba desierto hasta que escucho un chillido que provenía de la cocina. Asomo su cabeza y se encontró una olla a punto de ebullición que apago en ese instante

-Quien diablos dejo esto aquí y mas con la llama encendida?

-Fui yo algún problema?

Estaba helada, esa voz, solo conocía de una persona con esa voz que podría sembrarle pánico de esa manera. Tuvo miedo de voltear hacia atrás pero de todos modos lo hizo lentamente temiendo lo peor y ahí en el marco de la puerta a su padre con la botella de licor en mano y con una mirada que hizo que la pobre no se pudiera mover

-Valla, mira quien ha venido a verme y yo en estas fachas, no esperaba tu visita hija si me hubieras avisado hubiera preparado una cena muy especial.- decía mientras se acercaba a Bella

-"muévete estúpido cuerpo muévete yaaa"-

Pensaba Bella pero su cuerpo no hacia caso de sus pensamientos convirtiéndola así en una simple estatua carente de vida. Aunque grito mil y un veces su cuerpo nunca se movió de su lugar esperando así lo peor. Ahora tenía a su padre a centímetros de su rostro y podo percibir mejor todo el aroma a licor en su aliento.

-No has cambiado en nada hijita, aun tienes ese delicioso cuerpo que ahora probare poco a poco.

Dio un gran respiro al cuerpo de Bella para después lamer su mejilla lujuriosamente como si se trata de un exquisito dulce.

-Ahora si podre disfrutarte a placer sin ningún tipo de interrupciones y sabrás lo que es tener un hombre entre ese hermoso par de piernas.

Pego su cuerpo al de ella y esta pudo sentir su erección que crecía más y más bajo su pantalón al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se situaba entre su feminidad y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarse a llorar ya que nada impediría ahora que su padre finalizara lo que ese día trato de hacer cuando escapo. Su padre al ver la lágrima la vio con cara de tristeza limpiando las lágrimas.

-No preciosa no llores, te prometo que seré amable y veras que lo disfrutaras y para cuando menos te des cuenta estarás gimiendo como la zorra que eres así que relájate y disfruta

Bella aun seguía sin moverse, solo sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras oía los gemidos y sentía el tacto de su padre subir por entre sus piernas para después desabotonarle el pantalón para meter una de sus manos bajo este tocando la intimidad de ella, saco su mano y la restregó sobre su nariz

-Mmmmm que bien hueles y me imagino que has de saber mejor – dijo metiendo uno de sus dedos a la boca

-Sabes a hembra en celo, creo que tu también estas excitada por que te gusta que te toquen no es así zorrita?

Las lágrimas de Bella seguían en aumento mas no dejo salir sonido alguno. Su padre abrió uno de los cajones al lado de ella y saco unas tijeras y la vio a los ojos con maldad.

-Tu blusa me estorba pero creo que con esto se podrá remediar.

Lentamente fue cortando en 2 la blusa de ella hasta dejar sus pechos descubiertos viendo como el deseo infernal de su padre por poseerla crecía más y mas. Acerco su cara al nacimiento de sus pechos y respiro profundamente dejando salir un suspiro de placer mientras Bella

-Aahh que delicia de pechos tienes hijita, me pregunto si así será su sabor pero bueno no hay por que apresurarse al cabo lo que tenemos es tiempo de sobra.

Tomo a Bella en brazos llevándola hasta la sala y dejarla acostada sobre el tapete que había en ella para quitarle el pantalón dejándola ahora con su ropa interior. Pudo ver como su padre la veía de arriba abajo y ese demonio que llevaba dentro se reflejo completamente

-Ahora si no habrá nada ni nadie que me detenga, al fin te tendré mi pequeña zorrita

Lo último que vio ella fue como su padre se desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre del pantalón ya que prefirió voltear hacia otro lado y seguir sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Sentía como tenía todo el peso de su padre sobre ella y como este la besuqueaba desde sus piernas hasta su cuello y no conforme con eso el cerdo todavía se frotaba sobre su intimidad imitando a un animal con sus enormes deseos de fornicar.

Las manos de su padre ahora habían quitado lo último que le quedaba de ropa y como estas separaban sus piernas para después situarse entre ellas. No había más que hacer, estaba completamente acabada, cerró sus ojos esperando lo último hasta que un grito la saco de su trance.

-DEJALA MALDITO BASTARDO, QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!!!!!!.

Abrió sus ojos para ver que pasaba y ante ella estaba, el que pensó, el ser más maravilloso del mundo, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Edward.

No supo ni como había llegado ni se molesto en saber pues había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla y fue cuando todo regreso a ella desde su voz hasta su movimiento pues ya se había parado de donde estaba situándose detrás de un sofá mientras volvía a ponerse la poca ropa que le quedaba y veía como Edward y su padre estaba en una feroz pelea destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Maldito niño no dejare que interfieras, ella es mía y de nadie más, te matare ahora mismo.

-Tú no volverás a tocarla mientras yo este con ella sucio cerdo por que ella no es tuya sino mía y no dejare que nada le pase.

La pelea se tornaba mas violenta pues ya había sangre corriendo por el rostro de su padre y Edward ya tenía la boca de igual manera pero este último no cedía en sus intenciones de proteger a la morena a toda costa

-Bella huye de aquí, ponte a salvo

-Edward ten cuidado

Un nuevo ataque iba contra el pero lo esquivo con facilidad, estaba a punto de huir pero de nuevota parálisis se hizo presente en sus piernas asiendo que de nuevo entrara en pánico

-Edward no me puedo mover mis piernas no me responden.

Lanzo al demoniaco ser con el que peleaba hasta la cocina dejándolo inconciente y fue a su auxilio a toda prisa

-Edward tu rostro estas sangrando mucho

-No te preocupes por mi rostro y la sangre estoy bien intenta moverte ya que recuperara la conciencia.

-No puedo mis piernas no se mueven

-De acuerdo te cargare, ponte esto.- dijo pasando su camisa sobre ella. En ese momento un aire de seguridad la cubrió completamente y al fin sintió que estaba a salvo cuando de repente

-Ya se van tan pronto? Si la diversión acaba de comenzar.

La sangre se helo en su cuerpo su padre ya había recuperado la conciencia pero ahora blandía un filoso cuchillo que apuntaba directamente a su protector por la espalda

-Será mejor que la bajes o a caso querrás que la lastime?

La sonrisa de maldad y cinismo que tena la cara eran indescriptibles ¿hasta cuando pararía todo eso? Se pregunto ella pero no tenia la respuesta. Sintió como la bajaban al suelo mientras un gruñido salía de la garganta del cobrizo.

-Eres un mal nacido

-Cierra la boca mocoso o quieres terminar con la lengua como corbata y tu hija por que me haces esto? Que no he sido lo suficientemente amoroso contigo? Te has portado muy malagradecida.-

-Eres un maldito, muérete.- las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Bella

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre.

Iba directo a ella hasta que rápidamente el cuerpo de Edward se puso de por medio

-No te atrevas a tocarla infeliz.

El cobrizo se abalanzo sobre el pero este fue mas rápido hundiendo el cuchillo en su estomago. El corazón de Bella se detuvo en ese momento al ver la sangre correr sobre la ropa y el cuchillo encajado sobre su estomago

-Que tengas dulces sueños niño.

-Edward no…….

-Bella.

Su cuerpo cayo al piso en cuestión de segundos mientras la morena veía como poco a poco se le iba la vida y lo ultimo que pudo ver de el fue una pequeña lagrima que escapo de sus ojos. Ya no le importaba nada, sabia que ahora seria su turno

-Bien en donde nos habíamos quedado?.

Ella solo podía llorar, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Edgard estaba muerto y muerto y todo por su culpa. Cuando menos lo espero su padre cubierto de sangre ya estaba de nuevo a su lado

-No llores cariño ahora yo te cuidare y me are cargo de ti, ya veras que seremos muy felices.- decía mientras le tocaba la cara con las manos cubiertas de sangre, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando lo inevitable pero entonces algo la saco de su trance y eso fue un pequeño quejido por parte de su padre y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que ahora era el cuerpo de su padre el que caía sin vida ahora con la garganta abierta de par en par y a un Edward moribundo frente a ella

-Edward estas vivo.-dijo abalanzándose sobre el.

-Creo que ya no dará mas problemas.

-Necesitamos llevarte al hospital de inmediato, puedes pararte?

-Déjalo ya no ay tiempo.

-Nooo, por favor resiste no dejare que mueras aquí.

-No puedo Bella ya no me quedan fuerzas.- y sin mas se desplomo nuevamente en el piso

-Por favor Edward no, resiste te lo ruego

La miro lleno de tristeza y de nuevo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Al menos moriré tranquilo por que tú estas a salvo. Perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado como había prometido pero se que estarás bien.

La chica lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en su regazo mientras era rodeada por un gran charco de sangre. Sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba pasando y se echaba la culpa al mismo tiempo, quería morir con el en ese instante. La mano de Edward se posaba ahora en su mejilla dando leves caricias llenas de ternura y tristeza

-Tal vez no me veas pero siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré por que te amo

-No me dejes me quedare muy sola por favor resiste, yo también te amo.

-Mi ángel.

De pronto ya no sintió nada

-Edward, Edward, Eward por favor abre los ojos, ábrelos, no me dejes Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

Se encontró bañada en sudor frió, sobre su cama y en una inmensa oscuridad y fue cuando cayo en cuenta que estaba en su habitación y que todo había sido una cruel y horrible pesadilla. Se tomo las piernas poniendo su cara entre ellas y respirando con dificultad por los sozollos y lagrimas que dejaba salir en abundancia. Como era posible que hubiera sido una pesadilla si todo lo había sentido tan real, el aliento a alcohol, la sangre y el dolor. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido un sueño.


	5. Aguantando la tentacion

ATENCION LECTORES: espero y les este gustando la historia y si es así dejen sus reviews por favor.

Con respecto al capitulo anterior quiero dejar en claro que el personaje del padre de Bella NO ES CHALIE sino un mero desconocido que salio de mi mente ya el saldrá mas adelante así que estén al pendiente.

Y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y si quieren hacerme feliz ya saben dejen sus reviews. Los quieroo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun no podía recuperarse de la impresión que había sufrido por esa pesadilla y batallaba para respirar hasta que alguien entro asiendo que se sobresaltara.

-Que paso, Bella estas bien.- le decía Edward a medida que se acercaba a ella y sintió que su pecho se oprimía al verla en aquel estado.

-Que ocurrió Bella escuche que gritaste que tienes, por que estas toda temblando.- le decía al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y las mejillas como queriendo hacerla entrar en razón

No se explicaba que era lo que le pasaba a la morena pues la encontró asustada, llena en un sudor frío, con la cara entre las piernas y llorando pero lo que nunca se espero es que esta al verlo se estrechara contra el en un abrazo mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y de su boca una tristeza echa palabras oyera, esto hizo querer aferrarse a ella ahora mas que antes.

-Oh Edward gracias a dios estas bien, tuve mucho miedo, pensé que ya todo había terminado.

Se aferro mas fuertemente a el buscando la protección de sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo para garantizarle que estaba vivo y que no estaba soñando nuevamente. Se fue calmando poco a poco mas el sueño no se borraba de su mente y tan así estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento fue en el que el la abrazo casi con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacia hasta que un carraspeo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Humm.- era Alice

-Alice-dijo Bella menos asustada.

-Bella que fue lo que paso, te oí gritar ase un momento.

-Bella tuvo una pesadilla Alice no te preocupes.

-Perdón Alice no quería asustarte tuve una pesadilla.

-Tranquilízate estas a salvo mira como estas temblando de pies a cabeza, iré a prepararte un te para los nervios y tu- viendo a Edward- cuidala en lo que voy a la cocina de acuerdo?- dijo guiñándole sin que se diera cuenta Bella.

Salio de la habitación cruzando los dedos para que algo pasara entre esos 2, de tan solo imaginarlo hizo que diera unos brinquitos emocionada por las posibilidades de aquello.

Bella aun no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, sentía como si estuviera en otro sueño, un sueño muy diferente al primero que tubo pues este era cálido y suave hasta que su pequeña burbuja se reventó dándose en cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de un semi desnudo Edward ya que solo andaba en un pantalón de dormir, sintió la cara arder en vergüenza y no quiso levantar la mirada pues no aguantaría mas la vergüenza. Trato de zafarse de aquel abrazo lentamente pero Edward al sentir eso la pego más a si mismo evitando que se soltara.

-Adonde crees que vas mira que si Alice no me ve cuidándote es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza.-dijo ampliando una sonrisa sobre el cabello de Bella.

-Este…. Dijo que me cuidaras mas no que me asfixiaras en el intento. Ya estoy bien ya puedes soltarme "mentira lo único que quiero es que no me sueltes" no me desmayare te lo prometo.

-Perdón no era mi intención, no te gusta que te abrasen verdad?.

-Nooo no es eso. Al contrario disculpame tu a mi por abalanzarme así sobre ti de esa manera.

-Entonces no abra problema que me quede así hasta que Alice regrese con tu te.

Y dicho y hecho no la soltó. No supo por que reaccionó de esa manera pero es que fue casi instintivo al tenerlo frente suyo irse a sus brazos para saber que estaba bien; cerró los ojos un momento y pudo percibir el calor de su cuerpo, su esencia tan masculina, su aliento sobre su cabello depositando pequeños besos en el y como con una de sus manos hacia pequeños círculos sobre su espalda y en ese momento le dieron ganas de besar esos labios tan deliciosos para saborearlos lentamente. Gracias a dios reacciono ante su ultimo pensamiento antes de cometer una locura mas sus ganas no desaparecieron.

El por otro lado se deleitaba con el olor a fresillas que despedía su cabello, el roce de su piel con la suya hacia que millones de descargas eléctricas se esparcieran por la piel y un calor empezaba a nacer en su estomago creciendo poco a poco. Las imágenes que había visualizado llegaron a su mente de golpe.

-"Calma, calma que este no es el momento adecuado. Valla que piel tan suave y cálida tiene, bueno ya estuvo bueno para antes de que quedes en ridículo ".- pensó

-Dime Bella que fue lo que soñaste que te dio tanto miedo.

-Eh? No olvidarlo ya no tiene importancia solo fue un sueño.- tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Grave error.

Levanto la barbilla de la chica para que la mirase directamente a los ojos quedando a una distancia relativamente corta y peligrosa para los 2 haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran de súbito en un color rojo que los tomates envidiarían

-Acaso estas nerviosa?.- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios

-Nerviosa yo? Por que debería de estarlo "guarda la calma Isabella no vayas a cometer una locura de la que después te vas a arrepentir o no? No no no calma tus hormonas niña piensa en otra cosa rápido"-pensó mientras dirija su mirada a sus labios.

-No lo se es solo que te ves así.

-"Que labios tan apetitosos, aaaaaaa pero que estoy pensando tengo que reaccionar, rápido piensa en otra cosa ya pero .....en que? Ya se piensa en pingüinos, nieve, frío, Alaska, si si vas bien"- pero todos sus pensamientos se derrumbaron al ver que el rostro de Edward se acercaba al de ella instintivamente cerro los ojos.

-"No tonta abre los ojos, abrelos, abrelooooos. Bueno se hizo lo que se pudo, houston la hemos perdido -.-!"- Esperaba lo inevitable cuando un susurro la saco de su trance.

-No te preocupes siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte.- depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-"Queeeeeeeee?, fue todo? Me he puesto así por nada? !rayooos¡ ¬.¬....- Estaba mas que decepcionada.

El sonido de una voz aclarándose venido desde la puerta y dio gracias al cielo de que se trataba de Alice con su té en mano, se estremeció al pensar que hubiera pasado si llega unos momentos mas tarde.

-Humm, hummm vaya hermanito creo que te tomaste en serio lo que te dije sobre cuidar a Bella pero descuida ya te puedes ir a descansar, yo me quedare con ella por si vuelve a tener otra pesadilla.

-Esta bien la dejo en tus manos.-dijo Edward encaminándose a la puerta y ya en esta se despidió- Bueno señoritas me retiro, que tengan dulces sueños, hasta mañana Bella- Hizo una inclinación y cerro la puerta.

-Ten Bella es té de tila para tus nervios que a lo que vi ya no son gracias a la pesadilla si no a otra cosa, creeme que los tomates sentirían envidia de ti en estos momentos !estas toda colorada¡ jajajaja.- acto reflejo Bella se llevo las manos a la cara y efectivamente su cara estaba ardiendo.

-Oh nooo se debió de haber dado cuenta !que vergüenzaaaaa¡ ahora que pensara de mi.-Se tumbo a la cama ocultando su rostro en una almohada mientras Alice seguía riendo.

-"Que malvado es mi hermano, mira si no tendrá vergüenza pero ya vera el mugroso" Bella no te pongas así, te aseguro que no se dio cuenta "si como no" anda tomate el té o se enfriara.

-Tu crees?.-dijo la morena no muy convencida.

-Si niña despreocupate, anda terminate esto para dormirnos ya ok?.

-Esta bien Alice gracias por todo no se como pagártelo, as sido muy amable conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no necesitas hacerlo mejor ya vamos a dormir que mañana habrá muchas cosas que hacer .

Se acomodaron plácidamente sobre la cama y se pusieron a dormir ignorando por completo que cierta persona se paseaba por su cuarto inquieto pensando como casi pierde la cordura momentos atrás.

-

Edward se paseaba por su habitación cual león enjaulado por la situación que acababa de pasar ase unos momentos con esa bella chica de mirada chocolate asiendo que todo su mondo se moviera en un terremoto que en la escala de Ritchter hubiera alcanzado un 7 irrefutablemente. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y su respiración seguía demasiado agitada para su gusto.

-Madre mía, si eso pudo hacer con una mirada, con su sonrojo, su aroma, oh dios su aroma, sus labios, diablos casi la beso. Casi me vuelvo loco ahí a dentro.

Se tumbo en su cama, aun no podía asimilar lo sucedido y menos quitar la mirada de la morena de su mente, estaba embelesado, no, estaba extasiado.

-Al menos ya se que tengo una fuerza de voluntad muuuy grande, lo bueno fue que el duendecillo llego a tiempo si no no se que hubiera pasado.

-Oye ya te he dicho que no me digas duendecillo, eres un tonto.- dijo Alice desde la entrada de su habitación sacándole la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Hola duende, pasa.

-Pero mira que cara tienes hermanito, solo falta que te escurra la baba para terminar el cuadro de baboso que estas armando, y bien?.

-Y bien que?

-Te gusta mucho verdad?.- Alice había puesto una sonrisa picarona digna del gato Cheshire.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Oh vamos Edy no te hagas el tonto sabes bien a lo que me refiero no soy ciega sabes? He visto como la miras así que no me lo niegues, te gusta y mucho.

-Y si ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntas?.

-Por que quiero oírlo de tu boca, anda dilo.

Edward rodó sus ojos, como era posible de que su hermana fuera tan fastidiosa si ya sabia la respuesta pero bueno le daría el gusto.

-Si Alice me gusta y mucho, ya? Contenta.- no hubiera dicho eso mejor ya que Alice se había agarrado a brincar en su cama peligrando de que le cayera encima.

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii; Felicidades Hermanito, al fin se nos hará de verte con novia, geniaaaaaal.

-Calmate niña o me caerás encima.

-No puedo osea esto es wooow. Ahora ay que avisarles a los demás sepan la gran noticia; tengo grandes planes para uds. 2. ya me imagino los preparativos para la boda, el vestido que le diseñare a Bella, las compras aaaaaaaaa no podría estar mas feliz.

-Eh Alice tranquila -_-! aun no sabemos si Bella este pensando en matrimonio si apenas nos conocemos. No se te ocurra hablar de esos temas enfrente de ella por que donde se asuste y salga corriendo de aquí te mato.

-Esta bien prometo portarme bien con mi nueva hermanita, ya veras que todo saldrá a pedir de boca.- dijo Alice alzando un pulgar como en las caricaturas.

-Eso espero por tu bien "y por el mio".

Ya mas calmada tomo asiento al lado de su hermano y hablo muy seria

-Sabes la verdad es que ya estábamos dudando acerca de tu sexualidad Edy pero todas esas dudas se han despejado.

-!Oyeee como se te ocurre decir eso¡ no digas tonterías duende y como esta eso de que "Estábamos" ¬.¬- Ahora estaba ofendido.

-Pues mira Emmet, Jasper y yo teníamos algunas dudas sobre ti ya que no te hemos conocido ninguna chica así que hicimos una apuesta, si yo ganaba Emmet y Jasper se vestirían como bailarinas de ballet y bailaran conmigo en mi cumpleaños frente a todos y si ellos ganaban yo iría disfrazada de ganso a la escuela y bailaría en frente de todos a la hora del almuerzo.

Se levanto de la cama como si tuviera un resorte al tiempo que alzaba la voz por lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre lo que hicieron

-Que ustedes queeeeeeeee? Debería de matarlos a los 3 por lo que hicieron, solo eso me faltaba que me pusieran de excusa para una apuesta sobre si soy gay o no¡¡¡¡¡ en verdad que son de lo peor.

-Edy no te enojes, ya no lo volveremos a hacer pero no te enojes por favor

Los ojos de borrego a medio morir de Alice se hicieron aparecer y Edward la observo por un momento, después una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y eso a Alice la dejo con duda

-Esta bien no me enojare pero no lo vuelvan a hacer de acuerdo? "si supieran la que les espera".

-Prometido. Bueno ahora me voy a donde Bella, que duermas bien y tengas muuuuuy dulces sueños.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano a forma de despedida y acto seguido salio del cuarto. Edward se tumbo de nuevo en la cama cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo para soñar como después de mucho tiempo no lo hacia pronunciando un solo nombre y ese era el de Bella.


	6. Una salida inocente?

Sorry por la espera pero no he andado muy bien organizada de tiempo estos meses pero sin mas aqui les dejo el proximo capitulo. Espero y sea de su agrado, de ser asi aganmelo saber plisssssss. Los quiero a todos y gracias por leer las locuras de mi cabezita loca wiwiwiwiwiwi

Si quieren mas capitulos manden mas reviews muacacacaca...............

* * *

Los rayos del sol la despertaron dejándole ver que ese día, al parecer, seria cálido y agradable sumado al intenso sueño de la noche anterior que la hizo despertar con una radiante sonrisa seria un día maravilloso

Se levanto estirando sus piernas y sus brazos completamente. Hacia mucho que no tenia una noche tan tranquila y sobre todo cómoda, no era que su cama anterior fuera incomoda pero, a comparación con esta, sintió que dormía en las mismísimas nubes.

Se levanto dispuesta a asearse cuando encontró una pequeña nota sobre su mueble la cual era de Alice

"querida hermanita estaré fuera haciendo unas cosillas, te veré para la cena, con amor Alice. P.D a forma de agradecimiento a Edward le encantaría el desayuno en la cama, piensalo"

-Mmmmm con que desayuno a la cama no? No me parece mala idea.

Tomo una ducha y se encamino a la cocina, no era muy buena pero sabia hacer lo básico. Reviso las alacenas y el refrigerador para darse una idea de que podría prepararle al chico ojiverde que casi la deja sin aliento y no pudo evitar que ciertas imágenes se cruzaran por su mente perturbándola un poco.

-"Bella concentrate si no quieres causar un desastre en este lugar pon atención a lo que haces".- Ya frente a la estufa y con todo lo que necesitaba se puso manos a la obra. Mientras que en otra habitación......

un par de ojos verdes despertaban de su letargo acompañados de una gran sonrisa señal de que había "dormido" muy bien y a juzgar por cierta parte de su cuerpo debajo de su cintura no había sido el único

-"!Rayos¡ a este paso creo que terminare asiendo una locura, sera mejor que ocupe mi mente en otras cosas, pero es que es tan linda".

Se levanto para tomar un baño y bajarle las emociones cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta y acto seguido la abrían. La sangre se le fue a los pies cuando vio que por esta entraba Bella con una bandeja de comida, por suerte no le había visto en la situación en la que estaba así que acto reflejo cogió una sabana para tapar su penosa situación y la primer prenda que encontró regada en la cama para cubrirse. Empezó a sudar frío y sus nervios hechos trizas.

-"Dios tu eres grande y poderoso por favor que no me descubra de lo contrario no me quiero imaginar ¡¡¡¡Y TU!!! (refiriéndose a su amiguito) PRECISAMENTE HOY SE TE OCURRE LEVANTARTE CON ESOS ANIMOOOOS???!!!

-Buenos días Edward, perdón por entrar así pero quería darte la sorpresa de traerte el desayuno digo por todo lo que me has ayudado. Como no he sabido que es lo que te gusta pues...- le dijo la chocolatina enseñándole una bandeja llena con huevos estrellados, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, panques con miel, café, jugo de naranja, leche y un poco de agua

el pobre ojiverde sostenía la sabana con que cubría su penosa situación como si su vida dependiera de eso, de echo así era mientras que su cerebro divagaba por el discreto escote de la chica hasta que reacciono

"Deja de alucinar maldición, por tu culpa y la tuya (refiriéndose de nuevo a su amiguito) nuestro pellejo esta en juego así que los 2 TRANQUILICENSE DE UNA VEEEEZ"- .

Bella se sentó en la cama y el nerviosismo del pobre estaba llegando al limite, sentía que en cualquier momento seria descubierto y juro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Por que no te quitas esa colcha para que puedas acomodar mejor la bandeja de lo contrario se te caerá la comida- ya iba a estirar la mano cuando...

-NOOO, no te preocupes de echo he dormido solo en ropa interior y creo que no seria adecuado que me vieras de esta forma.-

El cerebro de Bella tardo un poco en procesar las palabras y reaccionar hasta que....

-!!!ES CIERTOOOOO¡¡¡ Edward disculpame por favor, que tonta debí haberlo imaginado, en serio disculpame no fue mi intención, ahora que vas a pensar que pena, yo solo te quería dar una sorpresa lo siento.- decía la pobre mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro un poco histérica con toda la cara roja de la vergüenza. Mientras que cierto chico disfrutaba la escena con tremenda sonrisa en la boca.

-No te preocupes Bella, por que no mejor te llevas el desayuno a la cocina y me esperas ahí para tomar juntos el desayuno, estaré listo en 10 min. te lo prometo-.

-Si si si tienes razón, te esperare en la cocina y de nuevo disculpame, no fue mi intención incomodarte

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, a todos les pasa, en un rato mas te alcanzo de acuerdo?-.

la chica aun salio de la habitación con toda la cara roja que en el trayecto a la cocina se iba repitiendo mil y un veces lo tonta que había sido.

10 min. después del pequeño incidente un Edward ya bañado y perfumado iba saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la cocina

-Bien espero que ese rico desayuno que preparaste no se aya enfriado, ahora sin mas a comer se ha dicho-.

Para primer plato que iba a comer eligió los panques y con probarlos pudo darse cuenta que estaban deliciosas e igual con las otras cosas. No paso menos de media hora para que todo lo que había preparao Bella desapareciera literalmente de la mesa

-Haaaaa he comido mucho, ya no puedo mas, si como otra cosa reventare.- noto como una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de su acompañante- Gracias Bella estuvo muy rico todo no te hubieras molestado-.

Un color rosado se había apoderado de sus mejillas.- No como crees la que debería darte las gracias soy yo por todo lo que as echo, principalmente el recibirme en tu casa-.

-Mmm mejor dejemoslo asi por cierto has visto a Alice? Para esta hora ya esta levantada-.

-Me dejo una nota diciendome que saldria toda la mañana "ademas que ella me dio la idea para prepararte el desayuno" no me dijo a que hora regresaria-.

-Ya veo. Y bien que quieres hacer ahora, hoy es mi día libre en la clínica-.

-Mmm pues no se, que sugieres tu-.

-Que te parece si vamos de paseo a un Mall no muy lejos de aquí, sirve que así bajamos el desayuno-.

-De acuerdo, amm Edward este me podrias prestar una chaqueta por que no tengo- Dijo unpoco apenada.

-Claro no creo que Alice se moleste si le tomamos una de tantas que tiene en su armario, ahora vuelvo-.

Minutos despues regreso con una gabardina que tan caballerosamente puso sobre los hombros de ella

-Bien, Lista?

Bella asintio y sin mas salieron del apartamento encaminandose a lo que el destino les preparara

Llegaron a un gran mall donde se dispusieron a pasear sin tomar en cuenta lo que habia en los escaparates y hablando de cosas banas y a la vez ridiculas como por que los pingüinos siendo aves no pueden volar y de igual forma sacando conclusiones totalmente absurdas. La platica seguia hasta que los ojos de la chocolatina fueron a dar directo a un puesto de helado

-!!Edward heladoooo¡¡, vamos compremos uno por favor siii?

Fue tal la cara de ternura que reflejo Bella que no pudo contener la risa que le provoco aquel gesto

-De que te ries? Nunca has comido helado o que?-.

-No es eso si no que es algo ironico que quieras comer helado en invierno no lo crees?-.

-Mmm... viendolo desde ese punto tienes razon. Pero acaso a ti no se te entoja comerte uno precisamente en invierno?-.

-Pues la verdad a mi se me antoja algo mas calido que un helado pero si tu quieres vamos-.

Llegaron hasta el puesto y Bella se maravillo de todos los sabores que tenian. Habia de pistache , de cafe, de zarsamora, chocolate, vainilla, etc..., reviso las listas 2 veces antes de pedirlo hasta que al fin decidio.

-Me da un helado grande de yogurt con miel, granola y pasas por favor. Tu de que lo vas a pedir-.

Volteo a ver a Edward y este puso cara de ?. Acaso pretendia que el tambien comiera? Y con el frio que hacia?

-Gracias pero yo no quiero Bella, solo pide el tuyo-.

-A no, eso si que no, tu me acompañaras a comerme un helado de lo contrario no quiero nada-.

-Acaso me estas extorcionando?-.

-Llamalo como quieras pero si no comes un helado conmigo yo no quiero nada-.

-Pero Bella....-

-Edward solo es un helado, no te moriras por comer un helado en invierno o si?-.

Despues de un duelo de miradas y con el Helado de Bella ya srvido y casi derritiendose el ojiverde cayo derrotado siendo ella la vencedora

-Algun dia me cobrare esta niña-.

-Es solo un helado, ya veras que no pasara nada-.

Pidio un helado de chocolate sencillo y se retiraron a una de las mesitas que habia frente al lugar. Ella comia con gran gusto su enorme helado mientras el la veia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y bien? Verdad que no te moriste?-. Decia con burla

-Ok esta bien, ciertamente no me mori y no esta tan mal esta idea de comer helado en invierno. Al menos ya tengo una nueva cosa que hacer para este tipo de clima-.

-Ya vez que tenia razon?-.

-ok ok esta bien,por esta vez tu ganas pero despues me las cobrare-.

Terminaron su helado y se dispusieron a seguir con su paseo cuando de pronto pasaron frente una libreria y, por no decir que Edward fue practicamente arrastrado al lugar, entraron divagando en todos los estantes que habia al radedor. El lugar estaba impregnado de un olor a cereza para nada empalagoso el cual izo que Bella se relajara mientras vuscaba con la vista algo que le llamara su atencion y fue cuando en ese momento lo vio, se trataba del libro de orgullo y prejuicio ese que tantas veces leyo, y fue mas su alegria cuando despues de un rato encontro el de cumbres borrascosas

Tomo el libro y como si se tratase de un objeto precioso lo abrio con cuidado y paso sus manos por sus ojas y no solo lo toco si no que lo olfateo siendo descubierta en el acto

-Se puede saber que estas asiendo?-.

-He? Aaa si es solo que me gusta el olor de los libro-.

-Te gusta oler los libros? Valla si que eres rara niña-. Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios cosa que Bella encontro adorabel.

-Me disculparas pero no huelo cualquier libro, solo los que me gustan-.

Tomo el par de libros y los dejo en la estanteria alejandose despues de ahi para divagar en otro lado

-No piensas llevarte esos libros? Por que al parecer son tus favoritos-. Dijo el con los libros en las manos.

-Como sabes que son mis favoritos?-. Preguto algo extrañada

-Tu sentido del olfatome lo dijo pequeña-. Dijo el revolviendo un poco su cabello lo que gano una mirada seria y algo molesta ¬¬....

-No te burles de mi Edward no es gracioso, ademas no tengo dinero para comprarlos, esperare a que consiga empleo para hacerlo-.

-Bella si es por el dinero no te preocupes yo con gusto te los comprare.-

Se dirijioa ya rumbo a la caja cuando un jalon en su brazo lo detubo.

-Te prohibo que me compres esos libros por que no te los estoy pidiendo yo los pagare cuando tenga dinero deacuerdo?-.

-Te repito que no te preocupes tomalos como un regalo de mi parte y no como otra cosa si?-.

Algo en la mirada de ella lo estremecio y decidio no iniciar una pelea que sabria que era probable perderia y sin mas dejo los libros donde estaban. Cuando volteo para ver a Bella pudo notar como ella se les quedaba viendo con algo de nostalgia pero no quiso volver a tocar el tema pues sabia que ella era algo orgullosa y terca como una mula.

Siguieron con supaseo por el mall hasta llegar a una pequeña pista de patinaje que habia ahi mismo y fue cuando Edward vio un destello de luz para cobrarse lo que Bella le devia

-Tengo una idea vamos a la pista de patinaje-.

Pudo notar como Bella se tenzaba por la sola mencion de la idea y es que ella sabia muy bien que no era nada buena en los deportes de ese tipo ni en ninguno otro que no fuera un juego de mesa pues hasta en el jenga perdia.

-Este.... no podemos hacer otra cosa? No sepatinar-.

-Aaaa no claro que no señorita, ud. Me obligo a comer helado ahora patinara conmigo, creo que es justo-.

Bella se mal dijo mil veces por haberlo echo comer ese estupido helado pero no tubo mas remedio que hacerlo.

Llegaron a la pista, rentaron el equipo y se dispusieron a ella lo cual fue todo un reto para la pobre Bella.

-Dejame advertirte que no soy buena patinando, de echo soy un caso perdido en cuanto a coordinacion puedo incluso hasta matar a alguien-.

De nuevo Edward no pudo contener la risa que le causo eso, como era posible que pudiera decir semejantes cosas? No lo sabia pero lo adoraba.

-Tranquila, no creo que te den mucho por un homicidio imprudencial pero si es asi prometo ir a verte todos los dias de visitas.

-No es gracioso eso ¬¬......-.

-Como no va a serlo, solo escucha lo que dices. Tranquila y te ayudare como si fueras un bebe aprendiendo a caminar de acuerdo?-.

No del todo tranquila pero si algo mas segura fue cuando pudo poner un pie sobre la superficie resbalosa y sintio caerse si no fuera por que un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron antes de la caida.

-Valla ya veo que lo que decias era cirto, no as puesto un pie aun cuando ya casi matas a la mitad de los presentes

-Ya callate y enseñame a patinar ¬¬....-

los primeros 15 min. Transcurrieron tranquilamnte y gracias al profesor de patinaje que tenia aun no se habia caido al hielo. Despues de tomar mas confiansa solto una de sus manos y empezo a andar un poco mejor cuando de repente la pobre fue a dar al hielo con todo y maestro encima.

No supieron cuanto tiempo etubieron asi pero si fue el suficiente para notar la situacion en la que estaban ya que el ojiverde quedo completamente arriba de la chocolatina y por un minuto sus miradas quedarn conectadas creando uan pequeña chispa y sus alientos quedaron demasiado cerca, tanto que podian respirar el uno del otro. El momento les parecio eterno.

-Se encuentran bien?-. Dijo una tercer persona llegando en su encuentro para auxiliarlos sacandolos de su ensoñasion

-Si estamos bien no se preocupe-. Dijo el ojiverde ayudando a la chica a pararse.- sera mejor que nos vallamos Alice ya pudo haber llegado.

-Si tienes razon, devemos irnos.

El camino a la casa fue algo Silencioso ya que cada uno venia inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la escena pasada minutos despues.

Pensamiento de Edward: "Pero que hermosos ojos tiene y su perfume es delicioso, por poco y la beso, y su cuerpo que frajil pero a la vez fuerte es, y pude sentir sus............ no basta Edward manten la cordura, no cometas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir mas tarde, por lo pronto no le pongas atencion"

Pensamiento Bella: Por dios que cuerpoooooooo y solo fue un minuto el que lo senti arriba mio y si.......... no no no no basta pero que estoy pensando, cuando despertaron estos pensamientos tan lujuriosos si yo no soi asiiii??, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, por lo pronto ignoralo y contesta con monosilabos"

Cuando llegaron a la puerta aun se podia sentir la tencion en ellos 2 hasta que una voz muy conocida los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Se puede saber donde estubieron? Llevo horas esperandolos y mira que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer-.

-Alice para eso existe un invento llamado celular al cual me puedes llamar para localizarme.- dijo Edward algo molesto por la reprimenda de su hermana.

-Ay bueno ya, al menos ya llegaron y sime disculpas-. Tomo a bella por el brazo y practicamente fue llevada a su habitacion.

Alice a donde me llevas?-.

Ya lo veras es una gran sorpresa para ti-. Decia Alice con su sonrisa malvada.

Sabia muy bien que eso no era nada bueno y se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando miro en el interior de su habitacion vio algo que le causo panico e hizo poner los ojos en blanco casi al punto del desmallo.............


	7. Top model y una gallina

los personajes no son mios solo los tome prestados hahaha espero y les guste

* * *

......

..........

TOP MODEL Y UNA GALLINA

.......

.....

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES TODO ESTO ALICE CULLEN!!!!.

- Oooooh Bella vamos no te pongas así por favor.

- COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA ASI??? HAS VISTO LO QUE AS ECHO????.

Y no era para menos pues sobre la cama del cuarto de bella había toda una pila enorme de bolsas de ropa. No le había comprado solo un poco de ropa, mas bien, a su parecer, le había comprado toda una tienda completa!

- Bella solo te compre un poco de ropa, que tan malo es eso?.

- Pero es que no necesito nada de esto.

- A ver muéstrame tu maleta con tu ropa

No supo que decir pues en efecto no tenía NADA de ropa eso había sido un golpe bajo para ella por parte de la pequeña duende. Ahora era cuando entendía por qué Edward le decía así.

- Alice un poco de ropa no es malo pero ESTO es excederse. Me rehusó rotundamente a ponerme todo esto.

- Bueno, bueno tal vez si me excedí un poquito pero no te preocupes por eso y si te rehúsas me romperás mi corazón. Verdad que no quieres eso Bella.

Al parecer su nueva "pequeña hermana", que mas bien era un gran demonio, si sabia usar el chantaje pues puso su mejor cara de borreguito a medio morir que hasta al gato de shrek le hubiera dado envidia.

- Pero es que es demasiado, yo no necesito tanta ropa, con un par de jeans y unas cuantas blusas hubiera sido suficiente.

- CLARO QUE NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Como se te ocurre que tú, siendo mi nueva hermana, vas a andar como las chicas comunes de aquí, sobre mi cadáver antes de que eso pase, ahora eres técnicamente una Cullen.

Bella no sabía que decir o hacer, sentía que estaba en la cámara de torturas especial de Alice y no había salida alguna. No tuvo más opción que resignarse y ser muy pero muy valiente.

- Está bien aceptare toooooodo esto con una condición.

- De acuerdo dímela.

- Que no vuelvas a comprar ropa sin mi consentimiento, esta será la primera y última vez.

- Pero Bella…

- Nada de peros, no lo aras de nuevo y si lo haces toda la ropa que me compres la donare a la caridad.

Ahora la cara de sorpresa fue para Alice pues nunca se espero esto por parte de Bella.

- o.O No te atreverías.

- ¬¬ Pruébame.

Las 2 se quedaron calladas mirándose una a la otra, fue una batalla de miradas intensas de la cual Alice no salió victoriosa.

- Hecho, no lo volveré a hacer sin tu permiso. Ahora ven acá y pruébate lo que te compre.

Si Bella pensó que lo peor había pasado estaba totalmente equivocada pues en cuanto Alice empezó a sacar la ropa de sus bolsas nuevamente se le fue la sangre al piso pues ella no solo compro ropa normal si no que también le había comprado lencería! Y no cualquier lencería sino una muy sensual para su gusto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio va de tienda en tienda escogiendo ropa interior de ese tipo para una persona como ella?.

- Me puedes decir que es esto?.- dijo Bella mientras sostenía un conjunto de tanga y sostén negro de encaje.

- Pues ropa interior obvioo.

- No me refiero a eso!!! Porque me compraste este tipo de ropa interior?

- Ay bella por favor, solo es una tanga y un sostén, que no los conoces?

- Claro que sí pero yo no uso este tipo de cosas mujer.

- Pues tendrás que usarlas a menos que quieras usar siempre el mismo par de panty's que llevas puesto? Ten pruébate esto.- dijo poniéndole el primer conjunto de ropa a la mano.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde de Bella, entre cambios y más cambios, desde pantalones y camisetas un poco entalladas hasta minifaldas y vestidos muy provocativos.

- Oye Alice como es que hiciste para dar con mi talla exacta por que hasta ahora todo me ha quedado muy bien- ya iba por el 6to cambio cuando se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

- Cariño mi vista es uno de mis tantos dones, ademas cualquiera atinaria tu talla ¡¡solo mirate!! eres delgada, alta, no muy esbelta sin animos de ofender, pero tienes lo tuyo.

El analisis descrito de ella la avergonzo un poco pues nadie le habia dicho que tenía esas cualidades.

Con toda la secion de modelaje por la que paso Bella a cuenta de Alice penso que lo peor habia pasado mas nunca se imagino que lo peor estaba por venir y no para ella sino para cierto chico que estaba rondando cerca de su cuarto intuyendo cual seria el mejor momento para entrar, si, Edward se encontraba al frente de la puerta de Bella esperando alguna señal del cielo que le indicara que ya era tiempo de entrar.

- _"Cuando te vas a decidir a tocar de una vez esa puerta?"._

- No molestes yo se cuando lo are.

-_ "Mmm... a este paso nos dara año nuevo"_.

- Te quieres callar por favor? yo sabre cuando lo hago.

- _"Poooc poc poc, gallina_".

- Como te atreviste a llamarme?

-_ ¡¡¡G-A-L-L-I-N-A!!!!!_

- No me llames asi!!!

- _"Demuestralo, toca la maldita puerta de una vez"_.

Su mano estaba a punto de tocar la puerta - Creo que no es buena idea mejor regresemos mañana.- _"Pooooc poc poc" - _Aaaaaaag esta bien lo are.

- Nota mental: ya no hablar con mi conciencia, esta mas loca que yo.

- _Oyeeee!!!!-._

Hablar con su conciensia ya le estaba afectando al grado de casi estar loco.

Al fin toco la puerta se abrio, grave error, por entrar a hacer de espía pago las consecuencias ya que entro justo en el momento en que Bella llevaba uno de los conjuntos no tan atrevidos pero si algo provocativo. El pobre quedo de piedra cuando la vio ahí, pues frente a él estaba una mujer hermosa, divina, casi como un ángel.

Bella llevaba puesto un atuendo azul que lo conformaban una blusa amarrada al cuello con un escote que llegaba al nacimiento de sus pechos junto con una falda suelta que le llegaba al muslo haciendo que su vista bajara un poco más para apreciar unas piernas suaves y delicadas. El pensamiento de acercarse a ella y llenarla con besos y caricias cruzo por su mente trayendo consigo ese calor naciendo desde su estomago, sino es que mas de abajo, pero ahora con más intensidad. Tuvo que disculparse diciendo que tenía otro asunto que atender ya que no quería cavar su propia tumba.

- _(u//.//u ) creo que al final no fue buena idea entrar._

- ¬¬¡ Te lo dije.

Y sin mas se dirijio al garaje, se monto en su coche y se fue. ya habia sido bastante emocion por un dia

.....

...

- Parece que a mi hermano le gusto el conjunto hermanita.

- Por qué dices eso Alice?

- Que acaso no acabas de ver como se puso hace unos momentos?

- Pues yo lo vi muy normal, no sé qué tiene eso de raro

- Bella conozco a mi hermano y sé que lo que acaba de pasar no fue normal, créeme, te lo digo yo que tengo de conocerlo casi toda mi vida. Tu le gustas mucho a mi hermano

- Deja de decir esas cosas Alice, muy apenas me conoce como para que digas eso

- Bueno está bien dejare que tu sola te des cuenta de eso. Será mejor que ya nos alistemos para dormir, con tanta diversión se nos fue el tiempo y ya es de noche.

- "¡¡Solo fue diversión para ti, esto fue como una tortura china!!"- pensó en lo más profundo de su ser - si tienes razón ya es hora de ponerse la pijama.

- Y hablando de pijama.

En cuanto Bella escucho esas palabras sabia que la cosa no iba a terminar bien y vio como en la cara de la pequeña duende se dibujo una sonrisa de maldad pura mientras sostenía el último paquete en sus pequeñas pero poderosas manos.

- Alice por favor, por lo que más quieras dime que me compraste algo decente para dormir y cuando digo decente me refiero a algo que tape casi todo mi cuerpo.

- Ay Bella pero que aburrida eres si anoche te veías divina en esa pijama. Hasta mañana hermanita que descanses y tengas dulces sueños espero y te guste la pijama.

Cuando al fin se hallo sola en su habitación vacilo un poco antes de abrir la caja que le fue entregada minutos atrás por Alice ya que estaba temerosa de su contenido

Alice salió de la habitación sin dejar que Bella le reclamara nada por su vestimenta de dormir saliendo en busca de su hermano para darle las buenas noches pero cual no fue su sorpresa que cuando entro en su habitación no lo vio y en su lugar encontró una nota "Alice salí un momento de la casa te prometo no llegar muy tarde te quiere Edward.

- Bien hermanito a donde abras ido? Tanto impacto te causo Bella como para que hallas huido de esa forma? Valla que si te gusta.

Salió de la habitación dando brinquitos de emoción ideando el siguiente paso de su plan maestro y algún tipo de diablura ya que a juzgar por su sonrisa sería muy buena.

* * *

Perdon por tardar mileniosss casi pero es que la inpiracion se me habia ido y fue casi imposible recuperarla

si les gusta dejen sus reviwes y gracias a los que leen estas pequeñas locuras mias

bexos a todooos xoxoxo


End file.
